1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air-carbon electrodes utilized for cutting metal. The invention provides a torch for holding such carbon arc electrodes, the torch having an air passageway and means for directing air under pressure to dispel molten metal. The invention is most particularly concerned with improved means of selectably retaining carbon electrodes in position in the torch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carbon electrode torches is well known. For examples of types of air-carbon arc electrode holders, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,276 and 4,045,649. When a carbon arc electrode is employed for cutting metal, high amperage currents are employed and, means must be provided for directing a stream of air from the torch to dispel molten metal. Since high current amperages are required, the torch must provide a means of affording low resistance contact between the torch and the electrode, otherwise heating and arcing occurs. As the electrode is consumed by the cutting operation, it must frequently be adjusted relative to the torch by the user to ensure that the proper length of electrode extends from the torch. Thus, the torch holder for an air-carbon arc electrode must provide the dual and somewhat opposing characteristics of affording a low resistance contact between the torch and the electrode for high amperage transfer and at the same time provide a means where the user can readily and expeditiously position the electrode in the holder.
Since economy of workmanship precludes an electrode holder in which screw-type devices are utilized for securing the electrode to the holder, torches must be designed so that the operator can release engagement of the torch with the electrode and readily reposition the electrode without the use of tools, such as screw drivers, or wrenches, and, while utilizing heavy gloves which are customarily required to protect the hands of the operator. The prior art, as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,276 and 4,045,649 previously referred to, disclose air-carbon arc electrode holders which accomplish the results desired of a torch for this purpose. However, there are some disadvantages and limitations in the prior art, and it is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved carbon arc electrode holder. Most specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide an air-carbon arc electrode torch having improved means of securing an electrode to the torch in a manner wherein the electrode may be more readily and expeditiously positioned by the user and at the same time in an arrangement reducing arcing between components of the torch. Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a torch having improved ease of use and longer life.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the attached description and claims taken in conjunction with the drawings.